narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tobi (Zetsu)
The name issue...again. Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 has his actual name listed as Guruguru in pretty much all texts, and its his listed character name when you fight him in story mode with Hiruzen and Orochimaru. Wouldn't that, being the most recent released media, take precedent on what his name is? Shadowfox337 (talk) 10:19, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :99% of people between the anime/manga and now games only know him a Guruguro. Can we please change it back to that to avoid confusion with Obito. Using Guruguro is as acceptable as using Goku instead of Kakarot. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 10:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::Come on, "Tobi" is the official name on his profile in the 4-th Databook, right? Then it's almost the same as rename Blue B article back to Fukai just because the latter name was more commonly used. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 11:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::There's a redirect to Guruguru. That's 'nuff.--Ghostrick142 (talk) 12:13, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::There's still the question of if 'Tobi' back then was 'Guruguru' or Obito on mushrooms, but that's lil off-topic. Maybe since this question is really unclear, the developers decided not to call it/him Tobi as to avoid confusion.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:06, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::::The developers also called Sasuke's eye a Rinne Sharingan, so it's debatable just how familiar they are with the databook info in the first place.--BeyondRed (talk) 16:15, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::::Most people will know him as Guruguru and we can at least change his profile page to that like how we have Sakura Haruno but in the intro we have Sakura Uchiha. This would help when listing character jutsus we don't get confused with Tobi (Obito) in games and this one and so on. --Rai 水 (talk) 16:49, February 14, 2016 (UTC) We're not going to change the canon name of a character because a non-canon source gives him a different name. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:21, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :But wasn't he named Guruguru in the manga too? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:31, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::No, he wasn't. He was named "Guruguru" in a different source other than the manga. 17:47, February 14, 2016 (UTC) :::It's Obito's nickname for it. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC) ::::He was unnamed in the manga, when he was given the name Guruguru officially was one of those pre-chapter article pages in a Shonen-Jump. Shadowfox337 (talk) 01:07, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Name Thinking it over.. Zetsu refers specifically to the black/white combined persona, while White Zetsu is the term for the mutated race, would it be more accurate to rename the page "Tobi (White Zetsu)" or even "Tobi (mutated human)" ?--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 08:18, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Nit-picking. Never touch a running system. And so on.^^ • Seelentau 愛 議 12:15, March 23, 2016 (UTC) not gonna just have it be dismissed. >.< its not nit-picking, its fact checking. It should actually be mutated human in parentheses if anything--AskinNakkLeVaar (talk) 19:13, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Ackchyually, it should just be Tobi. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:49, March 24, 2016 (UTC) ::Naming this article as "Tobi" would be a bad idea, as Tobi is a needed redirect and shouldn't be replaced. Has to be disambiguated from the "Tobi" redirect to prevent those fans who aren't up to the latest episode from being spoiled. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 14:53, March 24, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh yeah, I forgot that it's our job to cater to the fans' needs and not to display information accurately. • Seelentau 愛 議 14:56, March 24, 2016 (UTC)